


Out Tonight

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re going to get drunk,” Abby says reasonably, “you should do it with us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The Author is, as always, EVIL.
> 
> This has been mostly finished for a few years now, I just finally dusted it off and decided to post it. I needed a break from Water Babies too. :/ This is my first TAG fic (I don't have many of these, since Tony/Gibbs is my OTP but I think if I have an OT3 it's definitely Tony/Abby/Gibbs). Hope you all like it!

A disgusted sigh echoes down into the basement from the top of the stairs and another annoyed one, deeper than the first, sounds shortly thereafter. The clatter of footsteps annoys him and Gibbs cracks open one eye to find Abby and Tony staring down at him with disappointment.

 

“Really, Gibbs?” Tony sighs again.

 

“You need to stop sulking, Boss-man,” Abby nods.

 

“I’m _not_ **sulking**.”

 

Tony bends over and grabs Gibbs’ hand, hauling him to his feet.

 

“You’ve fallen asleep in here the last three nights in a row.”

 

“You been spying on me, DiNozzo?”

 

Tony smirks and Gibbs glares when he realizes he gave himself away.

 

“If you’re going to get drunk,” Abby says reasonably, “you should do it with us.”

 

“Why the _hell_ would I do that?”

 

Abby gets a hurt look on her face and Gibbs scowls, looking away.

 

“ _Fine_.”

 

With a squeak of joy, Abby bounces into his arms and hugs him tight. He doesn’t quite miss the conspiratorial wink she shares with Tony and Gibbs isn’t quite drunk enough to not realize he’s being played.

 

He **is** exactly drunk enough not to _care_.

 

They drag him upstairs and Tony picks out something for him to wear while Abby fusses with him.

 

“Are you putting _eyeliner_ on me?”

 

“It’s subtle,” Abby mutters.

 

“It’s really not, Abbs,” Tony grins.

 

Gibbs tries to pull away and Abby pouts.

 

“Abby,” Gibbs says firmly.

 

“It’s ok, Boss,” Tony interjects, leaning down and closing his eyes.

 

“You let her put make-up on you?” Gibbs scoffs.

 

“I didn’t let her do anything, Gibbs. I did it myself.”

 

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Boss. It makes you look really hot,” Tony rumbles seductively.

 

With a growl, Gibbs’ narrows his eyes and Tony hides behind Abby, holding the clothes out timidly. Gibbs snatches them up and stumbles off to change. He pauses a moment to stare at himself in the mirror, nose crinkling and one kohl-lined eye squinting shut.

 

They’re his clothes but things he didn’t generally wear – certainly not together. The tightest pair of jeans he owns, a slick looking dress shirt that was probably left over from one of his ex-wives and a pair of fancy but comfortable shoes he doesn’t remember buying – he secretly suspects Tony may have slipped them into his closet at some point but doesn’t want to give Tony the satisfaction of acknowledging it by asking if it’s true.

 

Abby bounces when he comes down stairs, making the floorboard beneath her creak with protest and Tony grins broadly as he comes out of the downstairs bathroom, gaze sweeping over Gibbs appreciatively.

 

“Like what you did with his hair, Abbs.”

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“I did it,” Gibbs grunts, resisting the urge to touch it.

 

While Abby smiles, Tony looks as if the idea of Gibbs doing his hair has actually torn all logic in the universe asunder and Gibbs has to grin at that.

 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor on your way out, DiNozzo.”

 

Tony’s mouth audibly snaps shut and Gibbs chuckles, shaking his head. He’s sobered up a bit and there’s a faint, nagging nervousness in his gut. It’s been a long time since he’s ‘gone out’ and both Tony and Abby are extremely attractive people. He’s definitely sober enough to know that he’s going to look like the ‘creepy old guy’.

 

He figures another shot of bourbon should take care of that concern.

 

However, both Abby and Tony insist that he waits until they actually get to the club.

 

It turns out that’s not a problem.

 

The club is about as close to ‘all ages’ as he’s ever seen. They’re playing some of the best rock music, a lot of his favourites – the real classics and some newer stuff he can’t argue with – and there are people his age which means if he’s creepy and old at least he’s not alone.

 

Tony slings an arm around his shoulders and looks far too pleased with himself.

 

“Good?”

 

Gibbs smirks up at him and shrugs a little.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Tony nods and ambles off towards the bar, coming back with shots and beer.

 

With a sigh Gibbs resigns himself to his fate. There will more than likely be a never-ending supply of drinks and they will definitely try to get him to dance. If they get enough liquor in him they might actually succeed.

 

Gibbs takes his drinks and glares at them faintly.

 

“Shit,” he mutters, as they knock back their shots and chase them with their beers.

 

Four shots, four beers and a whiskey sour later see Tony tugging him out on the dance floor. His glare must contain an edge of confusion because Tony blinks back at him for a moment before tugging a little more insistently and nodding towards the crowd of people. Gibbs shakes his head firmly but that just makes him a little dizzy and Tony takes the opportunity to yank him off balance, forcing him forward until several steps later they’re chest to chest dancing to what sounds like Led Zeppelin.

 

Tony whispers something warmly in his ear but it’s slurred and the music is too loud so Gibbs doesn’t ask him to repeat it. Besides, Tony’s hands tucked into his back pockets tell Gibbs all he needs to know.

 

Abby slides up behind him and Gibbs peers at her over his shoulder, smirking. She shrugs her eyebrows up once, biting back a huge grin as Tony pulls Gibbs a little closer. Gibbs can’t help but smile a little, eyes lidded as Tony nuzzles his ear and whispers something else. They’re half-hard as they grind and sway to the music, Gibbs’ body sandwiched between them.

 

For some reason it’s 2am before they stumble outside to catch a cab. Ultimately it was the tequila shots that did him in. Tony can’t keep his hands off of Gibbs and Abby is standing back, smirking wickedly, taking discreet pictures with her camera phone, occasionally darting in to slide her own body into the mix. Gibbs is three sheets to the wind and loving everything right now but especially Tony and Abby.

 

The cab ride makes Gibbs feel sick but he manages to hold it in until they get back to his house where he promptly vomits all over the azaleas he planted in the spring.

 

They struggle to get Gibbs into the house and he collapses, face first, onto the couch. When they try to move him he resists, grunting and growling until they give up and move upstairs.

 

If he weren’t quite so drunk he might grumble about the sounds of the shower running and muffled giggling. As it is he can barely think to lift his head out of the cushions enough to breathe much less acknowledge the amused chuckle coming from somewhere behind him.

 

“Looks like you had fun tonight.”

 

Gibbs groans, _loud_ – because he _can_ , damnit.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my house at…” Gibbs lifts his head enough to peer blearily at the clock, “3am?”

 

“Been here since about midnight. Hope you don’t mind me spending time with your boat.”

 

“Tobias…” Gibbs growls, “why the hell did you stay when you figured out I wasn’t _here_?”

 

Fornell shakes his head and sits on the armrest of the couch.

 

“Lost track of the time.”

 

“…Diane calling again?”

 

“Yeah,” Fornell sighs.

 

“Should get a goddamned restraining order,” Gibbs snarls, “And try to get sole custody.”

 

“She’s not a bad mother…”

 

“You call filling that kid’s head with poison about her daddy good parenting?”

 

Fornell scowls at the far wall and works his jaw for a moment.

 

“Don’t know that I’d get sole custody.”

 

“Don’t know if you don’t try.”

Gibbs struggles to sit up and Fornell nods, casting his eyes down to where his hands rest in his lap.

 

“Thanks, Jethro.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now go home.”

 

Fornell laughs, looks at Gibbs and laughs harder.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

 

With a frown, Gibbs squints down at himself.

 

“Damnit.”

 

Fornell grins widely as he leans closer, narrowing his eyes as he inspects Gibbs’ face.

 

“Are you wearing _eyeliner_?”

 

Abby and Tony pick that exact moment to come tramping down the stairs, laughing and chatting in hushed tones, Tony wearing Gibbs’ USMC t-shirt and a pair of boxers and Abby wearing Gibbs’ NIS shirt and her surprisingly modest black underwear. They freeze when they see Fornell whose eyes practically bug out of his head.

 

“Jethro,” he smirks, “you old dog.”

 

“No,” Gibbs protests, “Don’t even…”

 

“Gibbs, um…” Tony begins.

 

“Shut up, Tony.”

 

“But um…” Tony gestures at Fornell, obviously confused.

 

“ _Tony_ ,” Gibbs barks, “Shut. Up.”

 

Abby walks away and comes back with a glass of orange juice and a banana, handing both to Gibbs.

 

“I can kill you and no one will ever find your body,” she says without a hint of her usual mirth, getting right into Fornell’s face.

 

When Fornell glances at Gibbs, Gibbs nods and shrugs.

 

“I’ll uh…leave you love birds alone,” he grins, beating a hasty retreat.

 

“…damnit,” Gibbs grumbles, chugging down the juice.

 

He goes a little slower with the banana, nibbling at it and mumbling something resembling ‘thanks’ when a glass of water is pressed into his hand. When he’s done he looks up at them, eyes roaming over their long bodies. Abby sighs and hauls him to his feet. He stumbles and she wraps her arms around his waist, eyes wide as she struggles to balance them out.

 

“Woah…easy, Gibbs.”

 

He glares at her and she squeaks.

 

“Go take a shower, Boss,” Tony rumbles in his ear, placing a steady hand on the small of Gibbs’ back, “I laid out some clothes on your bathroom counter.”

 

Gibbs turns slowly, eyeing Tony as the other man smiles confidently at him.

 

With a nod Gibbs heads upstairs, scrubbing the gel out of his hair and the damn eyeliner off his face. The water feels incredible and his stomach feels better and the clothes – his most comfortable pair of sweats and his rattiest, softest t-shirt – are warm from the steam when he slips into them. He brushes the fuzz of alcohol and the last hint of puke off of his teeth and finally feels human again.

 

Tony and Abby are cuddled up on the couch when he comes downstairs. Abby has her arms wrapped around Tony and her head on his shoulder as he whispers something in her ear that makes her smile. Gibbs all but collapses on Tony’s other side, head falling back against the couch cushions. Tony’s arm slips around his shoulders and gently pulls him closer. Gibbs’ head lolls to the side, coming to rest on Tony’s shoulder and Gibbs sighs softly. Tony’s fingers ghost over his cheek, tracing his ear gently. He looks up to find Tony peering down at him intently.

 

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Gibbs grumbles.

 

The corner of Tony’s mouth quirks up and he kisses Gibbs – once, twice – warm and soft and close-mouthed.

 

“Maybe after we’ve slept for a few hours,” Tony says lowly, lips bare centimeters from Gibbs’.

 

Gibbs grumbles but stands without protest, heading up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tony all but shoves past him, tossing himself on the bed and Abby follows, dropping down next to him.

 

“We having a sleepover?”

 

Abby smiles scrambling under the covers and looking mischievous as she peers up at him – Tony laughs and follows, leaving space between them for Gibbs. With a put upon sigh and a roll of his eyes Gibbs stumbles into bed, collapsing onto the mattress. They end up wrapped around him, warm arms encircling him, solid legs tangled with his, tender mouths pressed to his shoulder and collarbone. Gibbs blinks against the feelings of contentment and safety, before his eyes slide shut and his own arms enclose around the body in front of him.

 

He wakes up with a slightly fuzzy feeling in his head, but no headache or urges to hug the toilet. Gibbs draws in closer to the warmth in front of him, face pressing into the curve of a neck. There’s a warm, faintly spicy scent there and he breathes it in deeply.

 

He feels someone haul him a little closer and he grunts, pressing a kiss to that neck. A slightly calloused palm caresses his cheek and moves to the back of his head, fingers stroking the short hair there. Feeling encouraged, Gibbs lets his tongue dart out to taste the flesh in front of him, mouth latching on when he hears a pleased hum. A warm mouth begins sucking on the back of his neck, another hand smoothing up under his shirt and rubbing circles on his stomach. The body in front of him rolls closer and he surges up for a kiss, feeling stubble. Tony moans into his mouth and Gibbs groans in return as Abby’s hand slides below the elastic of his boxers, wrapping around his already half-hard dick.

 

Tony pushes back, turning him towards Abby, and Gibbs’ brow furrows, his mouth still chasing Tony’s until Abby’s lips descend on his and he’s distracted by her clever tongue. Abby brings Gibbs’ hand down, pulling off her panties, struggling to maintain the kiss. He thumbs her clit, grinning into the kiss when she gasps. Then he’s letting out his own gasp, body shuddering as he feels slick fingers probing at his asshole, seeking entrance.

 

“Can I?” Tony rumbles in his ear, voice low and husky with lust and sleep.

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs rasps, body shivering with anticipation.

 

Gibbs presses his forehead to Abby’s, fingers rubbing with insistent rhythm, milking her pussy as she breathes out shuddering moans against his lips. Tony slides a finger into him, sucking on the spot behind his ear. Gibbs feels the head of Tony’s dick poking at the back of his thigh and nuzzles his nose against Abby’s.

 

“We…” he swallows, voice failing him, “we got condoms?”

 

“I’m on birth control and…oh, God, Gibbs…” Abby shudders as Gibbs slides two fingers into her heat, “I…I’ve been safe, I’m clean, I’m sure, oh, God….”

 

His smirk only lasts a second as Tony slides another finger into him, crooking them expertly. Gibbs groans loud and Tony sucks harder at that spot behind Gibbs’ ear, making a thrill go up and down his spine.

 

“I’m on birth control too,” Tony chuckles after a moment, “and I’ve been safe but I have some condoms anyway.”

 

Gibbs growls into Abby’s mouth as Tony pulls away.

 

“You might want to hurry up, Tony,” she gasps, wrapping her fingers back around Gibbs’ dick.

 

“One second,” Tony grumbles, fumbling with his wallet.

 

Feeling more than impatient, Gibbs pushes Abby up on the bed, making her squeak with surprise until his head ducks down, tongue delving into her wet heat. Abby’s back arches and she groans loud. When the initial shock of pleasure passes, her eyes slit open and she catches sight of Tony, clutching a couple of condoms, mouth a little slack, dick straining as he watches Gibbs go down on her. She brings one hand to her chest, playing with her nipples and the other to Gibbs’ head, fingers threading through his hair as she bites her lower lip. Gibbs’ ass is in the air and she contorts herself, pressing one foot to the small of Gibbs’ back. He takes the hint, ever tactile, and spreads his legs, pushing his ass up a little higher.

 

“Come on, Tony,” she says, voice smoky and seductive.

 

Tony stumbles forward a few steps and then crawls up the mattress, fumbling with the condoms and frantically fishing the lube out of the tangle of sheets. He slips one condom onto himself and the other onto Gibbs, pressing up close behind the other man, groping him with a wicked smirk, listening to Gibbs’ moans muffled by the sweet heat between Abby’s thighs. She answers with a long groan of her own, fingers sliding down Gibbs’ cheeks to his jaw, pulling him up for a kiss. Tony intercepts, hauling Gibbs back and kissing him deeply, drawing back after long minutes to lick Abby’s juices off of Gibbs’ chin.

 

“You’re so sweet, Abbs,” Tony breathes into Gibbs’ mouth, nipping at his lips, “I wanted to taste it for myself.”

 

Gibbs breath heaves out of his chest, eyes fixed on Tony’s like he’s hypnotized. Tony licks his own lips, swallowing hard.

 

“Don’t…don’t let her get cold,” Tony says lowly, running a hand down Abby’s thigh, squeezing her calf.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” she smirks, eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them, “I’m just fine.”

 

Ducking his head, Gibbs bites back a grin, looking up at Tony through his lashes and then glancing to the side at Abby. He turns back to her, looming over her for a moment before ducking down to steal her breath, drawing her tongue out and kissing her possessively. She slides her fingers around his dick and lines herself up, sinking onto his length with a groan, pulling away from the kiss as he begins thrusting.

 

“Tony,” she breathes, “come on.”

 

Tony licks and kisses his way up Gibbs’ spine until their bodies are flush, pausing Gibbs’ hips for a moment as he slowly slides in. Gibbs’ brow furrows and he bites his lower lip, head hanging as his thighs shake faintly with strain. Abby smoothes hands over his shoulders, laying soft kisses against his temple and along his brow as Tony eases in.

 

When Tony’s fully seated, Abby ducks her head, seeking out Gibbs’ lips for a kiss. He obliges her, feeling Tony’s lips pressed against his shoulder blade. Tony’s first thrust is slow and shallow, as if he’s struggling to control himself. Gibbs sucks in a breath, pulling away from the kiss, making Abby frown faintly until Tony thrusts again, more certain, more forceful, hips snapping and pushing Gibbs into Abby. Gibbs lowers himself onto his forearms, Abby’s arms encircling his neck as Tony plants his hands on either side of Abby’s ribcage. His thrusts become brutal, strong, slamming into Gibbs and drawing soft grunts out of the other man’s mouth and breathy cries from Abby as Gibbs is driven into her over and over.

 

Pressing his forehead between Gibbs’ shoulder blades, Tony’s breath beats against sweat slick skin, making Gibbs shudder as he drops his mouth to Abby’s neck, sucking at the pale flesh as their orgasms build, bodies winding tighter and tighter. Gibbs trails kisses down her chest to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, nipping at the rosy, erect nub while Abby voices her pleasure into the hazy morning light. Abby scratches her nails lightly over Gibbs’ shoulder blades and then Gibbs gets an arm under her neck, bracing himself as he reaches down to thumb at her clit. Abby shouts and Tony cants his hips, making Gibbs groan continuously as his orgasm rips through him. Abby cums next, pressing her face against Gibbs’, his chin tucked against her neck as he shakes apart. Abby’s thighs grip him, pussy clenching around him. Tony’s hips stutter and then speed up, until Gibbs growls.

 

“Come on, Tony.”

 

And then Tony is cumming too, hips rocking against Gibbs’ ass as soft moans beat against Gibbs’ back with every exhale.

 

After long minutes of breathing and trembling, they pull apart but only far enough to dispose of condoms. Tony begins sucking and biting at a point just below Gibbs’ hairline as Abby possesses Gibbs’ mouth with languid kisses.

 

They don’t pull apart until the sun makes the room warm and they feel the prickle of sweat on their skin. In the shower Tony kisses Gibbs while Abby washes his back and as they get dressed Abby kisses Tony with his pants half on and half off, distracting him so much that he lets them drop back to the floor as he cups her cheek. Gibbs watches them with the threads of lust tightening in his groin once more.

 

“Breakfast,” he rasps out hoarsely, clearing his throat, “my treat.”

 

If they don’t get out of the house now they may never leave again.

 

In the diner they sit in a round corner booth; Tony kicks up his long legs, propping his feet up on the opposite side while Abby leans against him, head propped on his shoulder, smirking at Gibbs whenever they lock gazes. Gibbs smirks back at her, knee resting against Tony’s thigh.

 

He’s not sure what the hell this is but it feels better than anything has in years.

 

“So…” he drawls out, “you two staying again tonight?”

 

Grinning broadly, Tony and Abby nod.

 

Giving them a brilliant grin in return, Gibbs nods.

 

“Good.”

 

Maybe, Gibbs thinks, tonight could become every night.

 

He likes the thought of that.


End file.
